


Как получить золото

by Sheally



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 16:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14140263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheally/pseuds/Sheally
Summary: Кацуки Юри подавлен после неудачного выступления на первом в своей жизни финале Гран При. Что делать дальше? Как исправлять положение? Как вообще поступить со своей жизнью? Со всеми этими мыслями он засыпает в слезах, а когда просыпается, у него появляется шанс все исправить...





	Как получить золото

**Глава 1. Слезы финала Гран-При.**  
  
Юри пересилил себя, чтобы не разрыдаться прямо в камеру. В уголке слез и поцелуев он уже позволил себе лишнего, несмотря на все заверения Селестино, типа «это не последний твой шанс», «у тебя еще все впереди» и далее в том же духе. Юри слова тренера совершенно не воодушевляли. Он прекрасно понимал, что возраст начинает неумолимо брать свое. Еще год-два катания в том же духе и можно уходить работать в третьесортное шоу. Пьедестал ему не светит никогда.  
  
Выслушав гневную тираду русского блондинчика-юниора, Юри про себя всхлипнул и направился прямиком в отель, в свой номер. Селестино ему вслед кричал что-то про банкет, но Юри не слушал. Что он там забыл? Он никогда не любил такие мероприятия, а сейчас ему больше всего хотелось зарыться в пухлое одеяло и ворох подушек, выплакаться и проспать до утра. А утром его позор был бы уже забыт.  
  
Особенно Юри все произошедшее бесило тем, что он наконец-то исполнил мечту детства — вышел на один лед со своим кумиром, Виктором Никифоровым. И так неисправимо опозорился. За все дни соревнований и тренировок Юри лишь однажды перекинулся с русской звездой парой дежурных фраз. Он поглядывал на Виктора издалека и только и мог, что удивляться, как тому легко дается общение с окружающими. Даже те, кого он явно не знал раньше, с улыбкой отвечали на его вопросы, смеялись над его не всегда понятными шутками и совершенно не напрягались от его присутствия. В отличие от Юри. Юри никак не мог взять в толк, как так вышло, что при одном только взгляде на Виктора все внутри него цепенело, тело переставало ему повиноваться.  
  
-Это любовь! — Пошутил Пхичит, когда после тренировки они вместе переодевались в общей раздевалке. Пхичит не участвовал в финале, но Селестино повсюду таскал тайца с собой под предлогом отработки новой произвольной, которая юному фигуристу никак не давалась. И на все дополнительные, неофициальные тренировки Юри с Пхичитом ходили вместе.  
  
Теперь таец, скорее всего, был уже на банкете вместе с тренером. А Юри сидел в темноте их общего номера и размазывал слезы по щекам, рассматривая фотографии Виктора с награждения и пресс конференции, что была после. Да, без шансов. Юри это понимал. Где он, и где Виктор Никифоров.  
  
Юри вздохнул и залез под одеяло, как и планировал. От Пхичита пришла смс-ка с коротким «ты где?». Юри не посчитал нужным отвечать. В последний раз всхлипнув, он отложил телефон и постарался уснуть.  
  


***

  
  
Будильник ворвался в разум Юри, точно ножом резанули. Разлепив веки, японец взглянул на телефон и с третьей попытки утихомирил будильник. Пять тридцать утра. Юри жалобно заскулил. И почему он вчера не выключил будильник? Сегодня никаких тренировок все равно не будет. Хорошо, если участники банкета уже разошлись. А то особо стойкие, возможно, еще празднуют.  
  
Юри перекатился на бок и взглянул на постель Пхичита. Она была застелена и пуста. Поверх покрывала лежала ветровка. Самого тайца видно не было. Из ванной раздавался мерный плеск воды и ненавязчивое гудение напевающего что-то себе под нос тайца.  
  
-Юри, ты вставать собираешься? — Спросил Пхичит, возвращаясь в комнату. –Ты же знаешь, Чао Чао тебя силой вытряхнет, если сейчас же сам не встанешь.  
  
-Утро… — Растерянно пролепетал Юри, нашаривая телефон и пытаясь сфокусироваться на экране. — Разве у нас сегодня тренировка?  
  
-Кацуки, ты шутишь? А как же иначе?! По жеребьевке ты второй с конца! Если сейчас свой зад из постели не вытряхнешь, пожалуюсь на тебя! — Пхичит подмигнул и показал язык, возвращаясь в ванную.  
  
-Второй с конца… — Все так же непонимающе протянул Юри, выбираясь из постели. Что-то было не так, но он никак не мог понять, что именно. Пхичит впорхнул в комнату и, подхватив свою ветровку с кровати, спешно ее натянул.  
  
-Юри, я серьезно, давай уже вставай. Я тебе не нянька и не мама. И не мне тебе напоминать, что прогуливать официальные тренировки перед произвольной в финале — офигенно плохая идея.  
  
Пхичит схватил с тумбочки телефон и принялся что-то в нем судорожно искать.  
-Собирайся, а я пока попробую отвлечь Чао Чао, чтобы он тебе голову не открутил. — Таец выпорхнул из номера с улыбкой. Юри снова посмотрел на экран своего телефона. И тут его осенило. Каким-то невероятным образом дата на экране была вчерашней. Юри дважды перепроверил и даже ленту новостей пролистал, отупело отметив, что о результатах финала там не было ни слова.  
  
Телефон в его руках вдруг зазвонил. Улыбающееся лицо Чао Чао на экране не предвещало ничего хорошего. Селестино был отличным тренером, но злить его не стоило.  
  
-Юри, у тебя минута, чтобы спуститься. — Без предисловий предупредил Селестино и отключился. Юри только тут сообразил, что происходящее — не шутка. Он бросился в ванную и принялся спешно одеваться на тренировку. В голове у него был винегрет. Происходящее ему уже не казалось странным сном. Напротив, события предыдущего прожитого им дня казались полным кошмаром. И вот он проснулся, и у него все еще есть шанс. Шанс победить и показать Виктору, что он тоже чего-то стоит.  
  
Тренировка прошла точно так же, как и в его «сне». Юри условно теперь для себя называл все то, что произошло с ним в прошлом варианте этого дня, просто сном.  
Весь остаток дня до самого его проката прошел у Юри точно по тому же сценарию, что и в прошлый раз. Но это и не было удивительно, поскольку, кроме самого проката и того, что было за ним следом, страшного с Юри ничего не происходило. И менять что-либо не имело никакого смысла. Было лишь странное ощущение устойчивого дежавю, не покидавшее Юри вплоть до выхода на лед на произвольной программе.  
  
И только он коснулся лезвием льда, как все его существо охватила паника. А если ему дан исключительный шанс все исправить, а он не сможет его оправдать? Если у него опять не получится?  
  
Мучаясь всеми этими сомнениями и горестными размышлениями, Юри очнулся лишь в самой середине своего проката и вполне ожидаемо не смог нормально приземлить четверной. Уже лежа на льду и понимая, что провал неизбежен, Юри будто прозрел. У него был шанс все исправить, но он не воспользовался им. Просто не смог. Переволновался и все провалил. Как всегда.  
  
На этот раз, сидя рядом с Селестино, Юри не плакал, он злился. И на предложение тренера пойти на банкет ответил все тем же отказом, предпочтя отсидеться в номере и подумать над происходящим.  
  
А подумать было над чем. Теперь он понимал, что, вероятно, это была исключительная и последняя возможность все исправить. Второй раз ему так не повезет. И теперь с этим двукратным позором ему придется жить. Хорошо еще, что он не рассказал обо всем тому же Пхичиту. Теперь все эти муки он сможет пережить в одиночку и не беспокоиться об упущенных возможностях в будущем.  
  
За этими мрачными приливами ярости, сменявшимися досадой и обидой на самого себя, Юри задремал.  
  


***

  
  
-Юри, ты вообще слышишь свой будильник? — Голос тайца звучал весьма недовольно. Юри разлепил веки и принялся нащупывать телефон, чтобы отключить будильник. Пять тридцать. Юри так и подскочил в постели, разобрав на экране цифры.  
  
-У нас тренировка?  
  
-Кацуки, ты шутишь? А как же иначе?! Перед произвольной в финале? По жеребьевке ты второй с конца! Если сейчас свой зад из постели не вытряхнешь, пожалуюсь на тебя!  
Юри проводил Пхичита взглядом, нащупывая босыми ногами гостиничные тапочки. По всему выходило, что шанс у него был не последний. Воодушевленный этой мыслью, Юри бросился собираться на тренировку.  
  


***

  
  
-Не расстраивайся! Это же финал! Ну и что, что последний! Юри! Не читай ты новости! Это все чушь! — Селестино еще что-то говорил и говорил, а Юри отупело пялился в стену, опустив руку с телефоном, на экране которого висело все то же объявление в новостях, что и двое суток назад. «Кацуки Юри стал последним в финальном этапе Гран-При в Сочи». Что же пошло не так? Что он должен был сделать и не сделал? Почему он снова последний? Дело ведь именно в его прокате? Или нет?  
  
Юри не знал ответа. На него вдруг накатил приступ нестерпимой обиды на мироздание. Слезы сами потекли по щекам. Превозмогая себя, он бросился в туалет и заперся в одной из кабинок. Звонить маме он не стал, как в первый раз, просто сидел и тихо всхлипывал. Дальше все пошло по знакомому сценарию.  
  
Оказавшись в номере отеля, Юри с размаху ударил кулаком в стену. Слезы никак не хотели останавливаться, застилая ему глаза. Злость и обида переполняли его, не давая трезво мыслить.  
  
Селестино с Пхичитом отправились на банкет, а сам Юри снова решил побыть наедине с собой и подумать. Точнее, собраться с мыслями и прекратить рыдать о несбыточном. Почему не получилось? Что было не так?  
  
Провалявшись более часа поверх одеяла и, наконец, успокоившись, Юри вдруг осознал, что впервые за многие годы хочет пойти на банкет. Взглянув на время, он понял, что, возможно, уже пропустил официальную часть.  
  
«Ты где?» Смс-ка от Пхичита пришла точно по расписанию. Юри встрепенулся.  
  
-Я в номере. Как оно там? — Спросил он у друга, перезвонив ему.  
  
-Как обычно. — Рассмеялся Пхичит. — Ты точно не хочешь присоединиться?  
  
-А еще не поздно? — С сомнением уточнил Юри.  
  
-Если в течение получаса приедешь, то в самый раз. — Усмехнулся таец. — Я скажу Селестино, что ты уже собираешься.  
  
Юри кивнул и отключился, только потом поняв, что Пхичит не видел его жеста. Собрав себя воедино, Юри направился в ванную и хорошенько умылся ледяной водой. Лицо в отражении в зеркале было каким-то одутловатым, недовольным.  
  
-Кому какое дело…  
  
Еще немного поворчав, Юри втиснулся в свой старый строгий костюм, что остался у него еще со школы, и направился на выход.  
  
В банкетном зале при гостинице было оживленно. Вечеринка была закрытая, но и своих было столько, что зал чуть не по швам трещал. Взрослые фигуристы, юниоры (из тех, кому по возрасту хоть сколько-то было позволительно присутствовать на подобных вечеринках), тренеры, пресса и еще десятка три человек из числа сочувствующих и избранных фанатов.  
  
-Юри, ты пришел! — Пхичит обнял японца за талию и поволок через весь зал. Селестино приветливо помахал ему рукой из-за столика и тут же отвернулся к русскому тренеру, с которым о чем-то оживленно беседовал все это время. Таец одним плавным движением усадил Юри за стол и всего на мгновение присел рядом, тут же упорхнув куда-то следом за близнецами Криспино. Юри нервно огляделся и задумался, что же он тут делает. Он несмело осматривал толпу, отмечая знакомые лица, и все больше чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. По сути это был его первый банкет, потому что тот единственный, на котором он был раньше, был еще в его юниорские времена и больше напоминал школьные экзамены, чем увеселительное мероприятие. Потому-то Юри и не стремился на такие вечеринки — впечатление было изначально подпорчено.  
  
Чуть развернувшись, Юри заметил группу фигуристов не так далеко от него. Швейцарец, канадец и… Виктор. В следующее мгновение к русскому подбежал блондин-юниор, что так нахально вел себя с Юри, и что-то начал оживленно ему доказывать. Юри слов не разобрал, да и не вслушивался, поняв почти сразу, что говорит парнишка на русском.  
  
-Юрочка, это невежливо! — Послышался басовитый комментарий Фельцмана, который даже приподнялся, чтобы достучаться до одного из своих подопечных. Мальчишка на мгновение замер, обернувшись на тренера, а потом дерзко показал ему язык и принялся с новой силой теребить Виктора. Селестино прыснул от смеха, похлопывая русского тренера по спине.  
  
-Вот это я понимаю, авторитет. — Добавил он, давясь смехом и наблюдая, как Яков багровеет. Юри ситуация такой уж смешной не показалась. Он смущенно отвел взгляд, чувствуя себя еще более неуютно. В это время Плисецкий снова показал тренеру язык и в ответ на гневные вопли того и угрозы насилием бросился со смехом через зал. Яков припустил за ним, щедро раздавая проклятья в его адрес.  
  
-Ну вот и отлично. — Раздалось над самым ухом у Юри. Мягкий тембр голоса Виктора Никифорова прошелся по коже Юри, точно бархатом. Японец вздрогнул всем телом и, обернувшись, встретился с искрившимися смехом глазами Виктора. Русский перекинулся взглядом с Селестино, усмехнувшись, и утянул со стола пару бокалов с шампанским, подмигнув напоследок Юри. Когда он вернулся к своей компании и передал один из бокалов Кристофу, как знал Юри, его старому приятелю, Юри выдохнул и только тут понял, что задерживал дыхание. Селестино пристально наблюдал за своим подопечным, но промолчал.  
  
-Юри! — Пхичит ворвался в размышления японца яростным вихрем жизнерадостности. — Пойдем танцевать!  
  
Юри принялся яростно вырываться из почти мертвой хватки тайца на его запястье. Селестино без единого комментария поднялся с места и направился куда-то в глубь зала. Юри понял, что тут ему поддержки не найти. Их стол совершенно опустел.  
-Не будь букой! Зачем вообще приходить сюда, если не для того, чтобы выпить и потанцевать? — Настаивал Пхичит, пытаясь на этот раз подтолкнуть Юри в спину и сбросить со стула.  
  
-Ты же знаешь, мне неуютно… — Отпирался Юри, всеми силами хватаясь за стул. Пхичит понял, наконец, что все его попытки тщетны, и фыркнул.  
  
-Удивительный ты человек, Юри! — Бросив это, таец улыбнулся во все тридцать два зуба и бросился куда-то в сторону, где, очевидно, и был организован танцпол. — Если передумаешь, все будут рады! — Добавил Пхичит на ходу. Юри вздохнул с облегчением. Как там сказал Пхичит «чтобы выпить и потанцевать»? Танцевать Юри любил. Но только в балетной студии, наедине с собой или с товарищами по тренировкам. Ну, еще с Минако, хотя последние пять лет ему это удовольствие было недоступно.  
  
Юри осмотрел стол, за которым сидел, и понял, что на нем нет ни единого бокала. Решив раз и навсегда, хотя бы раз напиться от души (учитывая, что обстоятельства ему это настоятельно рекомендовали), Юри направился в сторону импровизированного буфета. Прихватив оттуда бокал шампанского, он привалился к ближайшей стене и принялся вновь рассматривать толпу. Его взгляд остановился на блондине-юниоре, по какому-то странному стечению обстоятельств, его русском тёзке. Мальчишка снова был в зале, но их тренера не наблюдалось. Юри немного недоумевал, как же так вышло, но, в конечном счете, решил, что это не его дело.  
  
-Витя, тебе не стоит так много пить! — Заметила симпатичная рыжая девушка-фигуристка из русской команды, подходя вместе с Виктором к буфету.  
  
-Мила, Якова тут нет. Зря что ли Юра его отвлекал? Дай расслабиться. Золото так просто не дается. — Отбивался от нее Виктор. Мила только фыркнула с видом «если что, я предупредила» и направилась дальше, в сторону танцпола, где вовсю собирался народ. Юри проследил за ней взглядом, краем глаза отметив, что Виктор взял со стола бокал и почти залпом опрокинул его в себя. Юри был с алкоголем знаком, но пил крайне редко и по сути своих рамок не знал. Те пара глотков шампанского, что он уже успел выпить, лишь бросились румянцем к его щекам, когда Виктор неожиданно обернулся к нему и выдал ему одну из своих самых очаровательных улыбок. Юри показалось, что русский собирался с ним заговорить, но тут с танцпола раздались настойчивые призывы, и Виктор, явно виновато пожав плечами, направился туда.  
  
Юри поверить не мог, что ему не показалось, и Виктор действительно был так близко от него и даже… И что, собственно? Выпил и пошел дальше? Внутри у Юри снова вскипела обида, в основном, на самого себя. Он, последовав примеру Виктора, залпом допил свой бокал и взял со стола новый.  
  
Атмосфера в зале становилась все более раскрепощенной. Пресса удалилась первой. Остался лишь дежурный фотограф федерации, который лениво взирал на собравшихся из-за дальнего столика и даже не пытался поймать «удачный» кадр.  
  
Следом за прессой удалились тренеры. Что в зале нет никого из них Юри понял, когда после четвертого бокала начал усиленно искать взглядом Селестино, собираясь сказать, что поедет обратно в отель. Ничего нового он на этой вечеринке не увидел. Как не увидел ничего хорошего и интересного. В голове уже шумело, перед глазами то и дело мелькали яркие сполохи.  
  
-Очевидно, тебе не только на льду слабо выложиться! — Услышал Юри рядом с собой ехидный комментарий. Русский блондин-юниор стоял рядом с ним с парой бокалов в руках.  
  
-А тебе пить не рано? — Окрысился Юри. Русский криво усмехнулся.  
  
-Не твое дело. — Бросил он, собираясь идти. Юри хотел еще что-то сказать о вреде алкоголя на несозревший организм, но не успел. Парнишка уже смешался с толпой возле танцпола, и Юри увидел, как он передает бокал Виктору, а второй — Кристофу.  
  
-Пай-мальчик, чтоб его. — Пробормотал Юри и опрокинул в себя уже шестой свой бокал. Постояв еще пару минут, он подумал, что еще бокал, и он присоединится к тем, кто отрывался на танцполе. Тем более, что там точно в числе первых был Пхичит. А рядом с Пхичитом Юри было не так страшно. Коварный план созрел мгновенно. И тут же был приведен в действие. Когда пустых бокалов за спиной Юри стало на три больше, он нетвердым, но весьма решительным шагом двинулся в сторону танцпола. Мир вокруг уже стал для него каруселью цветных пятен. Юри буквально выпал на танцпол и тут же был встречен бурей аплодисментов, растянувшись во весь рост на полу.  
  
-Ну что? — Прямо перед распластавшимся на полу Юри стоял русский юниор и скептически обозревал его. — Хочешь батл?  
  
Юри неловко усмехнулся, но поднялся на ноги и встал в самую дерзкую позу, на какую только мог быть способен в таком состоянии. То, что произошло дальше — стало огромным сюрпризом в первую очередь для Юри. В быстром ритме музыки он двигался настолько привычно, что каждое новое движение вызывало приливы удивления. И добавляло веры в себя. Несмотря на алкогольный дурман, временами застилавший все кругом мягким туманом, Юри продолжал двигаться уверенно и четко. Сказались годы постоянных занятий в танц.классе, где они с Пхичитом частенько дурачились, по сути отрабатывая разнообразные танцевальные стили.  
  
Плисецкий двигался с тем же уверенным нажимом, с которым совсем недавно катал свои программы. Решительность и наглость в каждом шаге, в каждом движении. Юри это совершенно не удивило. Хотя бы потому, что к их небольшой демонстрации силы внезапно присоединился Виктор Никифоров. И дружеское соревнование неожиданно потеряло всякий смысл.  
  
Юри уже не понимал, что делает, где находится. Даже где верх, где низ, он соображал очень туго. Все его мысли, как и взгляд, были прикованы к кумиру. Ни толпа, радостно аплодирующая их танцу, ни косые, местами злобные, взгляды русского юниора, который на тот момент уже бросил пытаться вклиниться в бешенный и безбашенный водоворот их тел — ничто не волновало Юри. Главное, что рядом был Виктор. И не просто рядом, а так близко, как Юри и мечтать не мог.  
  
Но все внезапно закончилось. В хмельном угаре правая нога Юри куда-то предательски ушла, и, несмотря на попытку Виктора его подхватить, не дать упасть, японец все же оказался на полу. В глазах потемнело. Из черного тумана всплывали лица: то Виктора — обеспокоенное и немного растерянное; то Пхичита — улыбающееся и с каким-то почти хищным прищуром. Но и они скоро померкли.  
  
  
 **Глава 2. От причин к следствию.**  
  
  
Юри услышал знакомый звук будильника и вдруг понял, что его кошмар продолжается. Пхичит снова бегал по номеру, собираясь на тренировку и шутливо угрожая Юри расправой от Селестино. Юри застонал, но выбрался из постели. Он с трудом заставил себя добраться до ванной и даже привести себя в порядок. Как ни странно, его мучило похмелье.  
Лишь по дороге на тренировку Юри вдруг понял одну важную вещь: как бы его не возвращало во вчера, его тело все помнило и осознавало. Окружающие не помнили, не знали, не участвовали, но вот он сам… И с этим пониманием в голове у Юри созрело несколько важных мыслей: что будет, если он не станет зацикливаться на вечернем выступлении? Если отдаст больше сил и внимания тренировке? Что тогда случится? Еще одной важной мыслью стало осознание, что он никак не может себе помочь. Он уже пытался что-то изменить. Но у него ничего не вышло. Значит, пытаться вырваться из временной петли не было никакого смысла.  
  
Все происходящее напомнило японцу один фильм, который он не так давно, кстати, смотрел вместе с Пхичитом. Фильм был американский и довольно старый. И посмотреть они его решили лишь потому, что Пхичиту было нереально скучно, а кто-то из их тренировочной группы в перерыве между подходами на тренировке пересказал ему сюжет. Так что таец зацепился за возможность скоротать вечер за интересным фильмом.  
  
Как оно там было? Расслабиться, принять реальность и постараться помаксимуму сделать все, чтобы занять себя и не умереть от скуки? В фильме все закончилось неплохо. Но Юри был почти уверен, что с его везением лично ему хороший исход не светит.  
  
Еще его мысли занимали обрывки воспоминаний с банкета. Как много он оказывается упускал каждый раз, когда отказывался от подобных мероприятий. И Виктор. Улыбающееся лицо с завораживающим блеском в глазах. Юри постарался отогнать это неземное видение, чтобы сосредоточиться на тренировке, которая уже вот-вот должна была начаться.  
  
-Ты хочешь что? — Не верил своим ушам Селестино. Он продолжал улыбаться, но в тоне вопроса звучало раздражение.  
  
-Сальхов. — Тихо отозвался Юри. Селестино нависал над ним, поскольку Юри присел на скамью у бортика, наблюдая, как на лед выходят другие спортсмены.  
  
-Ты, наверное, забыл, что даже на тренировке приземляешь его через раз. Как ты собираешься хорошо выполнить его вечером? — Не унимался тренер. Юри молчал. Он вжался в скамью и судорожно пытался сообразить, что ответить. Как убедить того, кто знает предел твоих возможностей лучше тебя самого, что ты способен сделать нечто, чего раньше не делал? У Юри не было ответа.  
  
-Не смеши меня. — Бросил уже чуть спокойнее Селестино и указал Юри на лед. — Давай, последний прогон и отдыхать.  
  
Юри молча повиновался.  
  


***

  
  
В раздевалке было тихо. Пхичит упорхнул вместе с Селестино куда-то, оживленно расписывая тренеру, насколько он хотел бы выйти на лед вместе со всеми.  
  
Юри завязал шнурок на кроссовке и с грустью посмотрел на лежавшие на дне сумки коньки. Может, Селестино прав, и ему не стоит сейчас что-то менять. До сих пор тренер никогда его особо не подводил, в отличие от самого Юри, который подводил Чао Чао раз от раза, теряя контроль над собственной нервозностью на соревнованиях.  
  
-Ну что? Чао Чао отказал тебе? — Голос Виктора раздался над самым ухом Юри. От неожиданности он даже подпрыгнул, нервно обернувшись. — Я все слышал. — С грустной усмешкой проговорил Виктор, усаживаясь рядом на скамью. Юри едва дышал. В нем боролось столько противоречивых эмоций, которые до кучи накладывались на обиду из-за слов Селестино и осознание, что уверенности в себе у него никак не прибавляется.  
  
-Ты, главное, не расстраивайся. Говорят, что не очень хорошо менять элементы в программе в последний момент. Лучше сосредоточиться на чистом выполнении изначального плана проката. — Юри слушал Виктора, понимая, что его сердце вот-вот остановится от волнения. А русский фигурист спокойно улыбался и явно старался его подбодрить.  
  
-Увидимся вечером. — Подытожил Виктор и поднялся, потрепав оторопелого и молчаливого Юри по плечу. Юри пытался собраться с мыслями, размышляя, как же он должен отреагировать, что ответить?  
  
-Спасибо. — Проговорил он с придыханием, когда Виктор уже почти вышел из раздевалки. Русский обернулся и подмигнул ему.  _Совсем так же, как на вчерашнем банкете_. Подумал Юри и вновь погрузился в собственные размышления. Одно он точно для себя решил: вечером он идет на банкет.  
  


***

  
  
Дальше день прошел по уже знакомому Юри сценарию. Прокат, диалог с прессой, обида. Последняя теперь была конкретно на Селестино. Если бы он позволил Юри хотя бы попробовать поставить в программу сальхов, был шанс что-то изменить. Хотя, в глубине души, Юри отлично понимал, что прыжок в таком виде, в котором он был у него, никуда не годился. Он тянул не на плюс, а на жирный минус.  
  
От обиды Юри снова разрыдался, умудрившись до кучи высказать часть претензий тренеру. Чао Чао фыркнул, но пропустил все слова Юри мимо ушей, понимая, что тот слишком расстроен, чтобы следить за тем, что говорит. Он даже проводил Юри в гостиничный номер и предложил потом сопроводить на банкет. К своему удивлению, Селестино получил положительный ответ и направился к себе переодеваться.  
  
-Ты правда решил пойти? — Изумленно спросил Пхичит, выуживая из чемодана что-то из одежды. Юри не видел, что, потому что обзор ему загораживала спина тайца.  
  
-Да, — чуть неуверенно отозвался Юри. Хоть день и был снова препохабным, теперь был шанс хотя бы немного успокоиться. — Я иду. — Уже более твердо заявил Юри, поднимаясь с кровати и направляясь в ванную.  
  


***

  
  
Банкет традиционно начался с общения с прессой. Юри вскользь сообщил, что будет работать еще больше ради возможных достижений, чем тут же заработал восторженный взгляд Селестино и доброжелательное похлопывание по спине от тренера. Пхичит светился ясным солнышком рядом с ними и дипломатично молчал, поскольку все внимание было приковано все же к Юри и Чао Чао.  
  
-Ну что? Я так рад, что ты, наконец-то, здесь! — Энергия била из Пхичита ключом. Он взял Юри за руку и потянул по кругу по залу, обмениваясь со всеми, кто попадался им на пути, приветствиями и шутками. Последними в веренице лиц и объятий стали представители России. Мила улыбнулась Юри открытой широкой улыбкой и радушно обняла его, почти сразу передав эстафету блондинчику-юниору. Плисецкий тут же изобразил максимум пренебрежения на мордашке и с угрозой в голосе пробормотал:  
  
-Вот только попробуй меня обнять!  
  
-Не будь букой, Юрочка! — Виктор выступил вперед и с улыбкой обнял Юри, удержав его в своих объятиях чуть дольше, чем было прилично по этикету. От внимания Юри это не ускользнуло, но размышлять было некогда, потому что его уже передавали дальше. Пхичит солнечным зайчиком скакал следом, приговаривая, как он рад, что Юри наконец-то рискнул вылезти из своей раковины отшельника и прийти повеселиться вместе с остальными.  
  
-Сейчас спровадим Якова, и начнется веселье. — Сказал Виктор и заговорщически улыбнулся к собравшимся.  
  
-Витя, ты опять…  
  
-Мила не начинай! –Нахмурился Виктор, и девушка тут же умолкла на полуслове. Их тренер уже сидел за столом, о чем-то беседуя с Селестино. Юри вспомнилось, что в прошлый раз все было точно так же. За исключением того, что он тоже сидел за столом, а не стоял в окружении русских. Тут до него дошло, что Пхичит уже упорхнул, а рядом остались только Виктор и Юра. Мила уже удалялась в направлении близнецов Криспино, а остальные участники русской команды будто испарились.  
  
-Виктор! — Кристоф подплыл к их группе и вручил бокал с шампанским Никифорову, бросив насмешливый косой взгляд на Юри. Тот поежился, но промолчал. — В наших рядах прибыло? — Добавил швейцарец с усмешкой.  
  
-Это Кацуки Юри. — Представил Виктор. Кристоф фыркнул, сделав хороший глоток шампанского из бокала.  
  
-Я знаю, кто он. Не первый год катаюсь. — Бросил Кристоф, продолжая улыбаться и как-то особенно пристально рассматривать Юри с ног до головы. — Но ни разу не видел с такого близкого расстояния и, тем более, на наших пирушках.  
  
-Как-то настроения не было. — Огрызнулся Юри, чем вызвал плохо скрытый смешок Юрия и немного насмешливую улыбку Виктора.  
  
-Ой-ой, у киски есть зубки! — Кристоф расслабленно рассмеялся и чуть склонился к Виктору, что-то шепнув ему на ухо. — Яков на посту?  
  
-Да, чтоб его. — Отозвался Виктор, продолжая улыбаться.  
  
-И кто на этот раз? — Чуть тише спросил Кристоф, тоже улыбаясь, как ни в чем не бывало.  
  
-Очевидно, я. — Плисецкий изобразил подобие реверанса.  
  
-Боевое крещение! — Расхохотался Кристоф и отсалютовал почти пустым бокалом в знак одобрения.  
  
-Пойду поздороваюсь кое с кем. — Рассеяно бросил Плисецкий и направился в противоположную часть зала.  
  
-И куда это он? — Спросил Кристоф. Виктор пожал плечами и не ответил. Юри был в полном недоумении относительно того, что тут происходило. Виктор заметил его растерянность и поспешил пояснить.  
  
-У нас письменный контракт о моральности с тренером. У Криса тоже. Нам запрещено вести себя слишком… Свободно. — В глазах Виктора прыгали искорки, когда он это говорил. Юри плохо понимал, о чем тут речь, но сообразил, что в договор, скорее всего, входит алкоголь или еще что-то. Он слышал о заключении подобных соглашений между спортсменами и тренерами. Самому ему ничего подобного подписывать не приносили, зная, что характер у него спокойный, а сам он предельно исполнительный и ответственный. Пхичит говорил, что сам он ничего такого не подписывал, но что-то подобное заставили подписать его родителей, когда он только пришел тренироваться к Селестино.  
  
-Поэтому мы по очереди делаем все, чтобы нашим тренерам не пришлось за нас краснеть. — Добавил швейцарец, рассматривая толпу собравшихся и опираясь о плечо Виктора. В голове у Юри начала складываться отчетливая картина: вот Фельцман делает замечание юному спортсмену, тот показывает тренеру язык, и уже через пару минут тренера нет в зале. Так это и работало на деле. И сейчас они собираются провернуть нечто подобное.  
К их небольшой группе подошел канадец, которого Юри откровенно недолюбливал. Молодой, амбициозный и совершенно, почти безупречно, высокомерный.  
  
-Я сегодня в вашем маленьком спектакле не участвую. — Небрежно заметил Джей-Джей вместо приветствия. В ответ на удивленные взгляды старших товарищей, он поспешил пояснить:  
  
-Родители невесту привезли. Говорят, что я должен быть серьезнее и уделять ей больше внимания.  
  
Виктор с Кристофом переглянулись и, не сговариваясь, расхохотались.  
  
-Вот вы придурки! — Обиженно бросил канадец, но сказать что-то еще не успел. К Виктору подскочил Юрий и принялся его теребить, громко рассказывая ему по-русски, что он должен все бросить и пойти поздороваться с кем-то из итальянцев. Виктор едва заметно подмигнул всем и принялся так же активно отбиваться от парнишки, изображая всем своим видом недовольство.  
  
-Юрочка, это не вежливо! — Пробасил Яков Фельцман со своего места. Юрий обернулся и показал тренеру язык, а когда снова повернулся к остальным, только счастливо улыбался и успел подмигнуть перед вторым заходом разборок с тренером.  
  
-Ни пуха!.. — Бросил он, наконец, и припустил через зал.  
  
-Ему за это ничего не будет? — Немного нервозно поинтересовался Юри. Было очень странно наблюдать повторение этой сцены, но с другого ракурса. Что-то было в этом… Необычно-невероятное.  
  
-Не переживай. Яков ему ничего не сделает. Отчитает и отправит в номер. — Пояснил Виктор. Юри чуть не спросил, как же тогда мальчишка вновь окажется на банкете, но вовремя вспомнил, что об этом обстоятельстве знает только он один. — А вот у нас теперь пойдет самое веселье. И нет, — возразил Виктор, предвосхищая следующий вопрос Юри, — Яков не вернется. Старик не любит бродить туда-сюда. Раз ушел в сторону номеров, уже не вернется.  
  
Сказав это, Виктор преспокойно направился к столу, за которым теперь оставался только Селестино, чтобы прихватить оттуда шампанского. Чао Чао что-то негромко ему сказал и усмехнулся. Виктор пожал плечами и взял два бокала, один из которых тут же вручил Крису.  
  
-Что он тебе сказал? — Спросил швейцарец.  
  
-Чтобы я не спаивал его фигуристов. — С усмешкой отозвался Виктор.  
  
-Боже-Боже, в мыслях не было… — Усмехнулся Кристоф. Джей-Джей пожал плечами и, махнув рукой на прощанье, направился куда-то. Видимо, спешил к своей невесте.  
  
-Ну что, идем? — Спросил Кристоф, когда Юри, отвлекшись на закономерный уход Чао Чао, отвлекся от их разговора.  
  
-Я? — Удивленно переспросил Юри.  
  
-Ты. Или ты собираешься простоять тут весь вечер? — Уточнил Виктор. Юри вздохнул и поплелся следом за ними к буфету. Еще с прошлого такого вечера Юри решил для себя, что раз его тело единственное помнит все, то и не стоит его нагружать алкоголем. Ведь, когда временная петля замкнется, ему придется идти на тренировку. А с похмельем это то еще удовольствие. Но было что-то в улыбке Виктора, протягивающего ему бокал с шампанским, что Юри просто не смог отказать ему. Выпив первый бокал, он почувствовал какое-то удивительное расслабление, которого не было ни в один из прошлых раз, когда он пробовал алкоголь, в том числе, и в прошлый раз на этом банкете. Будто что-то в его душе вдруг встало на свое месте точно тогда, когда игристый напиток перекочевал из бокала в глубины его тела. Натянутую струну его нервов будто отпустило. Давление прекратилось полностью.  
  
Юри расправил плечи и взял со стола следующий бокал.  _НЕ напиваться!_  Напомнил ему внутренний голос. Но Юри было уже не остановить.  
  
На этот раз танцевальный батл на танцполе закончился веселым смехом и предложением Кристофа посоревноваться в танцах несколько иного рода. Когда Юри увидел в дальнем конце танцпола небольшую сцену и шест для стриптиза, внутри у него все нервно сжалось, а в голове устойчиво билась фраза «нет, ни за что!», но Кристоф уже шел к шесту, а Юри вливал в себя очередной бокал алкоголя…  
  


***

  
  
-Черт! — Пробуждение на этот раз было еще более болезненным, чем в прошлый. Юри натянул на нос очки и посмотрел на экран телефона. Кто-то отключил его будильник. Этим кем-то мог быть только Пхичит. Не добудился и бросил попытки, уйдя без него на тренировку.  
  
Телефон вдруг ожил. Юри чуть не подпрыгнул от вибрации.  
  
-Юри! Ты в своем уме?! Мы тебя тут ждем! — Чао Чао даже через телефон звучал предельно раздраженно. Юри пробормотал извинения и сказал, что возьмет такси и приедет чуть позже.  
  
-Ты что, звезда?! Такси он возьмет! А ну живо в вестибюль. У тебя пять минут! Или я больше не твой тренер! — Бушевал Селестино. Юри, не переставая кланяться на телефон, выполз из постели и бросился в ванную.  
  


***

  
  
-Знаешь, после столь долгого ожидания утром, твоя просьба звучит, как тонко продуманное издевательство. — Проговорил Селестино, когда Юри вновь предпринял попытку упросить тренера поставить в программу сальхов. — Хорошо, если ты сейчас его трижды чисто приземлишь, я подумаю. — Согласился тренер после долгого раздумья. Юри просиял. Внутри у него все пело, несмотря на головную боль, временами стучавшую в затылок, напоминая, что пить надо было меньше. На этот раз воспоминаний было чуть больше, но чем вечер закончился, Юри упорно не мог вспомнить. Потому с какого-то момента даже не пытался.  
  
Сложнее всего ему было от того, что он прекрасно понимал, за прошедший вечер, которого в этой реальности еще не было, он успел прилично сблизиться с Виктором. И это в некотором роде согревало его сердце, придавая уверенности и надежды на то, что еще не все потеряно.  
  
Юри пошел на большой круг, мысленно прокручивая в голове элементы программы. Сальхов отлично вставал в самом начале второй половины, что при идеальном исполнении давало дополнительные баллы. Выстроив мысленно программу, Юри начал с самого начала, плавно, элемент за элементом, приближаясь к вожделенному прыжку.  
  
Заход, толчок, вращение, оборот за оборотом, приземление… И тут он почувствовал очень знакомое ощущение в правой ноге. Нет, нога под ним не подломилась, лишь скользнула в сторону, и выезд оказался смазанным. Не идеально, даже близко нет.  
  
-Хватит! — Раздалось от бортика, и Юри встретился взглядом с разгневанным взглядом глаз Селестино. — Если продолжишь в том же духе, есть шанс вообще ничего не откатать вечером. Будь добр, последний прогон, и собираемся. По старой схеме.  
Юри сглотнул ком, что внезапно образовался у него в горле — обиду, разочарование, злость. Селестино жестом отослал его на середину катка, откуда он должен был начать свое выступление. И Юри повиновался, начав прогон по старой схеме.  
  


***

  
  
Выйдя из раздевалки, Юри краем глаза уловил оживление возле бортика на катке. Толпа перешептывалась и бурлила. Юри стало любопытно, и он подошел поближе. На льду генеральный прогон отрабатывал мальчишка-юниор из России, Юрий Плисецкий. Он с легкостью вошел в четверной сальхов и так же легко выкатился из него, тут же получив крик неодобрения от Фельцмана, который был почти заглушен воплем восторга собравшейся толпы.  
  
-Ты смерти моей хочешь?! — Бушевал тренер. — Или самому на тот свет захотелось?  
  
Плисецкий фыркнул и выдал неприличный жест рукой в сторону тренера, за что тут же схлопотал подзатыльник от подъехавшего к нему с боку Виктора. Яков произошедшее никак не прокомментировал. Он что-то оживленно объяснял Миле, миловидной рыжей девушке, которая подошла к нему в самой середине инцидента.  
  


***

  
  
В середине дня Пхичит и Юри сидели в небольшом кафе и наблюдали за толпой.  
  
-На дневную тренировку пойдешь? — Спросил вдруг Пхичит, пролистывая что-то в телефоне.  
  
-У нас дневная будет? — Изумился Юри.  
  
-Да, Селестино сказал, что хочет еще раз посмотреть на твой сальхов. Но он его точно не станет ставить в прокат.  
  
Юри вздохнул и откинулся на спинку стула. На душе было паршиво. Вообще перед соревновательными выступлениями их тренер никогда не устраивал дневных тренировок. И даже утренние заставлял посещать только в том случае, если они были официальными. Селестино считал, что перед важным стартом его фигуристы должны отдыхать по максимуму. Почему же он вдруг решил устроить им дневную тренировку? Юри терялся в догадках.  
  


***

  
  
-Так, Юри, у тебя последний шанс. — Селестино был очень решительно настроен и указал Юри на стартовую точку после короткого разогрева. Юри кивнул и вышел на позицию. Они катались на частном катке, который Селестино умудрился арендовать каким-то чудом. Лед тут был немного уже, чем на ледовой арене, и Юри старался об этом помнить. Его прокат за рамки не выходил, даже запас был, но небольшой. Это заставляло его нервничать.  
  
-Юри, давай! — Пхичит сидел на бортике, свесив ноги в конках, и внимательно наблюдал. Никого больше на катке не было. Юри выдохнул и постарался сосредоточиться. Заиграла привычная музыка. Он начал движение. И снова, элемент за элементом, шаг за шагом, поворот за поворотом. Заход на прыжок, толчок, вращение, приземление, выезд и громкие аплодисменты.  
  
Юри закончил программу вместе с последними звуками музыки. Селестино остановил запись и вздохнул, достаточно громко, чтобы его было слышно на весь каток.  
  
-Давай так: я согласен, у тебя получилось. Я согласен, встает он туда идеально. НО! Ты же понимаешь, это никак не повлияет на твои оценки, если вся остальная программа будет выполнена не чисто. И потом, это был первый раз, когда у тебя вообще получилось нормально его приземлить. — Селестино смотрел Юри прямо в глаза. В глаза, на которые потихоньку начинали наворачиваться слезы. — Если хочешь мое мнение — тебе еще рано ставить этот прыжок в программу. Я пока тебе этого не рекомендую делать. На этом все.  
  


***

  
  
Вечер сюрпризов не принес. Дополнительная дневная тренировка только ухудшила результат проката. Юри был расстроен, не собран и печален. Слез уже не было. Он молча выслушал оценки и так же молча направился в раздевалку. Общаться с прессой не хотелось.  
  
Плисецкий нашел его именно там и от всей души рассказал ему, кто он такой, и что ему светит. Впрочем, не в первый раз уже. Юри слушал его слова, а мысли его были далеко, на утренней тренировке. И тут Юри осенило.  
  
-Спасибо! — Неожиданно заявил он, вскочив и приобняв парнишку-юниора. — Я все понял!  
Юри выбежал из раздевалки, оставив ошеломленного юниора в одиночестве.  
  
Все верно! Ему нужно что-то сделать с техникой прыжка. Выезд, у него не выходит выезд. Надо что-то делать… но что? Юри вспомнил утреннюю тренировку и превосходный четверной в исполнении Плисецкого. Он твердо решил, что следующий цикл он начнет с попыток уговорить юнца помочь ему.  
  


***

  
  
Будильник, сборы, ругань тренера. Цикл замкнулся и начался заново. Юри откатал утреннюю официальную тренировку, в течение которой судорожно размышлял, как ему подловить Плисецкого и уговорить его потренировать приземление сальхова.  
  
-Юри, это хуже, чем было за всю историю! — Селестино заметил, что его подопечный какой-то рассеянный. — В общем, соберись. Езжай в отель и хорошенько отдохни. Пхичит, не смей ему мешать! Слышишь? Я запрещаю тебе появляться в номере до вечера.  
Таец удивленно кивнул, но тут же заулыбался, предвкушая, насколько классно проведет время днем без постоянного присмотра тренера. Селестино, увидев это счастливое лицо, только махнул рукой.  
  


***

  
  
Юри сидел в раздевалке, затаившись, и ждал. Собственно, он так и не придумал, что скажет русскому юниору. Но был уверен, что это единственный вариант — попросить его о помощи.  
  
-Что ты тут делаешь? — Юрий уставился на угрюмого японца. Тот вздохнул и вывалил на парнишку всю правду, как есть. Плисецкий присвистнул, дослушав до конца.  
  
-И что дальше? Тебе скорую вызвать? — Ехидно поинтересовался он. Юри не совсем понял, о чем речь, но только кивнул.  
  
-Да, мне нужна твоя помощь. Научи меня приземлять сальхов. — Юри склонился настолько, насколько только мог. Плисецкий не знал, смеяться ему или плакать. Он вздохнул и бросил полотенце на скамью.  
  
-Ты сейчас выйдешь и будешь ждать меня у входа. И смотри, чтобы Яков тебя не увидел. Если он меня с тобой поймает, ***да нам будет, а не тренировка! — Сказал наконец подросток. Юри был счастлив, несмотря на то, что тон сказанного был не до конца ему понятен. Он поспешил на выход.  
  


***

  
  
-Значит так, смотри внимательно, — Юрий пошел на большой круг, разгоняясь для прыжка. Юри смотрел на него во все глаза. Они были на том же катке, где недавно он был с Селестино и Пхичитом. Это было первое место, что пришло Юри в голову, когда они с юниором обсуждали, где бы найти место для тренировок.  
  
Плисецкий идеально выехал из прыжка и остановился перед Юри, обдав его ледяной крошкой из-под конька. Юри фыркнул.  
  
-Понял? Теперь ты.  
  
Юри кивнул и пошел на большой круг. Он уже прыгал сальхов вне программы, и у него получалось. Были варианты выезда, которые он никогда не пробовал. Один из них ему и показал только что Плисецкий. Юри собрался с мыслями и почти идеально повторил за юниором четверной прыжок. Плисецкий поаплодировал вскользь и сам пошел по той же траектории, что Юри с минуту назад.  
  
Раз за разом они прыгали сальхов. Сначала по очереди, потом совершенно синхронно. Юри удивлялся тому, почему раньше у него так легко не получалось. Теперь он выезжал из прыжка на одном дыхании, совершенно не напрягаясь.  
  
-Я не понимаю. — Сознался он, когда они оба остановились у бортика, чтобы сделать по глотку воды.  
  
-Чего ты не понимаешь? Почему получается?  
  
Юри сдержанно кивнул.  
  
-Ну… Хотя бы потому, что я тебя учу! — Без тени скромности заявил юниор, усмехнувшись. — Но, на самом деле, это потому, что приземление идеальное. Оно не дорогое по баллам, надбавку не дадут, зато стабильное. Если не выпендриваться, то идеально вписывается в программу. — Снисходительно пояснил Юрий. Юри вздохнул. Теперь он начинал понимать. Опыт. Даже у этого мальца его было в некотором роде больше. Может, еще и потому, что он катался на одном катке с Виктором.  
  
-Черт! — Юрий бросил беглый взгляд на часы и судорожно засобирался.  
  
-Ты чего? — Удивился Юри.  
  
-У меня выступление через час! — Бросил Юрий и пулей вылетел с катка. Юри снова вздохнул. Его эгоизм не знал границ, как он теперь понимал. Утащил юнца по своим личным нуждам и даже не подумал, что у того могут быть свои собственные дела и проблемы.  
  


***

  
  
Несколько следующих дней прошли у Юри по почти идентичному сценарию. Чтобы по утрам получать хоть сколько-то нормальное тело, он полностью отказался от вечернего похода на банкет. Алкоголь и тренировки для Юри Кацуки оказались несовместимы. Вместо этого он днем тренировался на частном катке, либо один, либо, если получалось его уговорить, с Плисецким. Теперь Юри заранее отпускал парнишку, зная, что тому еще выступать.  
  
По вечерам Юри с завистью наблюдал перед своим стартом прокат русского юниора, чистый и целостный, на одном дыхании. Золотой прокат в турнире юниоров. Юри понимал, сколько он в своей жизни пропустил.  
  
Спустя две недели, четырнадцать кругов, Юри снова предпринял попытку уговорить Селестино посмотреть на тренировке его сальхов. Когда тренер попросил его не тратить время на глупости, Юри просто поступил по-своему. Он откатал программу, уверенно и четко, поставив сальхов именно там, где собирался, с выездом, что показал ему Плисецкий.  
  
-Хм… — Селестино хмурился. Юри видел его таким чуть ли не впервые. Сомневающимся, по-настоящему. — Давай еще три раза от начала до конца.  
  
Юри стартовал. Спустя три чистых проката, он вернулся к бортику и увидел одобрение на лице Селестино.  
  
-Жаль, что я вижу все это только сейчас. — Посетовал тренер. — На пару недель раньше, и можно было бы говорить с судьями. А так… План проката мы уже подали. Сейчас мало что можно изменить.  
  
Юри вздохнул. Ему вновь было обидно. Как же так, он ведь так старался! Ярость бушевала у него внутри весь день, все нарастая. Наконец, Юри вышел на лед перед судьями. Селестино встал у бортика так, чтобы Юри мог его видеть, стараясь не сводить взгляда со спортсмена.  
  
Юри осмотрел трибуны, обвел взглядом судейский состав и поехал. По той схеме, что тренировал последние две недели своей жизни, закольцованные в один день.  
  
 **Глава 3. И этого мало.**  
  
Юри сидел рядом с Селестино и смотрел на табло. Результаты все никак не появлялись. Судьи активно перешептывались и жестикулировали, стараясь не привлекать внимание представителей прессы. Что случилось? Ничего! Сейчас подумаем и скажем результат!  
Юри замер. А что, если его прямо сейчас дисквалифицируют? Нет. Этого просто не может быть. Если решат наказать, просто снимут баллы за незаявленный прыжок.  
  
-Четвертый! Юри! Четвертый! Отлично! — Селестино радовался, как ребенок. Юри недоуменно уставился на монитор. Третий в произвольной и четвертый по сумме баллов. Он этого никак не ожидал. А разница всего в одном сальхове. Всего в одном, но каком! Идеальном! С идеальным приземлением!  
  
Стоп! А какое место было в самом начале? Юри судорожно пытался вспомнить, и когда ему это удалось, он чуть не вскочил со своего места. Он был последним. Теперь он третий в произвольной и четвертый по сумме баллов за обе программы. И этого добился он сам.  
Этого просто не могло быть…  
  


***

  
  
Приехав в отель, Юри бросился собираться на банкет. Он уже две недели появлялся на банкете и чувствовал, что ему нужно немного расслабиться. К тому же, ему было что праздновать. Его маленький подвиг, маленькая личная победа.  
  
-Ты какой-то оживленный сегодня. — Отметил Пхичит. — Кстати, Юри, я и не думал, что ты такой дерзкий! — Усмехнулся таец. — Когда ты научился так виртуозно выезжать сальхов?  
-Не важно. — Рассеянно отозвался Юри, завязывая галстук. В его голове уже крутился план на ближайшее будущее. Четвертое место по сумме — этого мало. Только сейчас Юри начал понимать, в каком чудесном месте оказался. Ему выпал шанс доказать всем и самому себе, что он способен на большее.  
  
Но сейчас им с Пхичитом предстояло просто отлично отдохнуть.  
  


***

  
  
Вечер шел своим чередом. Юри стоял в компании Виктора, Кристофа и Плисецкого, всячески напоминая себе, что последнего он даже не имеет права поблагодарить, потому что только он знает, что для него сделал юниор.  
  
Привычный сценарий: Юрий уводит Якова, и вся компания начинает планомерно расслабляться. Юри отметил, что среди тренеров, очевидно, существовало какое-то негласное правило. Как только из зала исчез Яков, остальные тренеры тоже начали испаряться, как по волшебству. До Юри внезапно дошло, что их наставники прекрасно понимали, что если они не уйдут сами и не дадут расслабиться подопечным, те найдут способ их спровадить. И тогда веселье может стать по-настоящему безудержным.  
В этот раз Юри старался сторониться буфетного стола и не принимать алкогольные подношения от окружающих. Так было до того момента, когда Кристоф на пару с Виктором подловили Юри в укромном уголке и влили в него добрую половину бутылки шампанского. Юри сначала отбивался, а потом смирился. Первое достижение у него уже было. Свое, личное. Так что он мог себе позволить расслабиться. Но в голове продолжали крутиться мысли о том, что же делать дальше. Было очевидно, что Юрий больше не может его тренировать. Потолок был и у гениев.  
  
Юри продолжал у себя в голове развивать эту тему, когда его закружили на танцполе Виктор и Кристоф в каком-то безумном и невероятно сексуальном быстром танце. Юри отбросил все мысли и постарался оторваться, насколько вообще был способен.  
Юри был по натуре сдержанным, но если у него отключались тормоза, его несло во всем. Тема тренера у него не выходила из головы, несмотря на бушующие в той же голове алкогольные пары. И закончилось все это неожиданно.  
  
-Будь моим тренером, Виктор! — Юри висел на шее у Виктора и уже не помнил себя в хмельном угаре. Виктор смотрел на него удивленно, но как-то снисходительно. Чего только не услышишь от перебравшего человека. А Юри уже медленно переходил в состояние отключки.  
  


***

  
  
Будильник, тренировка, дополнительная тренировка, прокат. Юри смотрел на монитор и понимал, что его результат не улучшился ни на одну десятую балла. Его внезапно охватил приступ отчаяния. Что он мог сделать? Поработить кого-то из тренеров? Поработить Плисецкого? Что ему сделать, чтобы улучшить результат?  
  
-Юри, ты чего? Отличный результат! Не лучший в сезоне, но очень, очень хороший. — Селестино потрепал его по спине. Юри вздохнул и поплелся следом за тренером.  
Этим вечером он остался в номере. Лежа в темноте, уставившись в потолок, Юри размышлял над тем, какие у него теперь были перспективы. Когда все это началось, он думал, что их вообще нет. Теперь он понимал, что можно хоть что-то изменить. Он лишь никак не мог придумать, как изменить и что?  
  
-Точно! — Юри подскочил на постели. Все было на поверхности. Он же прошлым вечером попросил Виктора стать его тренером. Да, он был мертвецки пьян. Виктор, впрочем, тоже был весьма нетрезв. Но ведь ему ничто не мешает поговорить с Никифоровым после утренней тренировки, как он поговорил некоторое время назад с Плисецким, убедив его потренировать с ним сальхов.  
  
С этой мыслью Юри задремал, продумывая детали своего хитрого плана.  
  


***

  
  
Будильник. Тренировка.  
  
Юри перехватил Виктора у выхода со льда и попросил переговорить с ним наедине. Виктор удивленно посмотрел на него, но поговорить согласился.  
  
-Ты хочешь сказать, что проживаешь этот день раз за разом, меняя что-то в деталях, и просишь меня научить тебя моим прыжкам, чтобы ты мог достойно побороться со мной за золото? — С изумлением на лице проговорил Виктор, выслушав историю Юри.  
  
-Именно.  
  
Виктор вздохнул. Он догадывался, что японец — очень необычный кадр. Но чтобы настолько?! Виктор задумался. Ему ничего не стоило немного позаниматься днем с парнишкой. В конце концов, он все равно не сможет уснуть. Не в этот раз.  
  
-Хорошо.  
  
Дальше все пошло по накатанной. Юри вместе с Виктором добрались до частного катка, Виктор показал ему заход на флип и показал, что можно еще поменять в его программе, чтобы увеличить количество баллов.  
  
-Что я делаю? — Размышлял Виктор вслух. — Я помогаю тебе, чтобы ты победил меня же. Немыслимо!  
  
Юри виновато улыбнулся, но продолжил впитывать информацию, как губка. С первого раза у него, конечно же, ничего не вышло. Растянувшись на льду, Юри пару минут полежал и поднялся, собираясь с мыслями. Ему предстояло несколько недель упорных тренировок. Он это отлично понимал.  
  
-Слушай, Юри, а что ты будешь делать, если я не соглашусь в следующий раз? — Внезапно спросил Виктор. Юри дернулся, как от удара. Он не подумал, что такое вообще возможно.  
  
-Я… — Он надолго замолчал. Виктор сделал круг по катку, прыгнув каскад из четверного и тройного прыжков, и подъехал снова к нему.  
  
-Ты о таком даже не задумывался, не так ли? — Виктор сверкнул своей фирменной улыбкой. — Но не волнуйся. Мы что-нибудь придумаем, чтобы я никогда не отказал тебе.  
Сказав это, Виктор пошел на новый круг по катку.  
  


***

  
  
Вечер был немного болезненным. Юри не подозревал, что тренировка новых прыжков может так сильно сказаться на его теле. Но мышцы болели. Тем не менее, он пошел на банкет.  
  
-Юри! — Виктор поспешил к нему, как только Юри вошел в зал, сопровождаемый Пхичитом и Селестино.  
  
-Когда это вы так подружились? — Удивленно уставился на приближающегося Виктора Пхичит. Говорил он в полголоса, чтобы русский его не услышал. Юри только пожал плечами.  
  
-Я ждал тебя. Надо поговорить. — Виктор виновато улыбнулся Селестино и подмигнул Пхичиту, утаскивая Юри в укромное местечко.  
  
-Я придумал, что делать, чтобы я тебе не отказал в будущем. — С гордостью заявил он, удостоверившись, что их никто не услышит. Юри почувствовал прилив жара к лицу. Виктор думал о нем. Виктор Никифоров думал о нем. Думал, как ему помочь! Это было новое и совершенно невероятное ощущение.  
  
-Итак, я буду рассказывать тебе небольшой факт о себе после каждой нашей совместной тренировки. Что-то такое, что знаю только я. И тогда я, в будущем, смогу тебе быстрее поверить.  
  
Юри почувствовал, как на глаза наворачиваются слезы.  
  
-Эй, ты чего? — Виктор чуть обнял японца, не зная, что с ним делать, чтобы заставить его прекратить плакать. — Мы завоюем тебе золото!  
  
Юри кивнул, пряча лицо в ладонях, а потом и вовсе разрыдался, оказавшись в плотных и теплых объятиях Виктора. Ощущение от этого контакта было необычным и невероятно приятным.  
  
-Юри, послушай, пусть я и не буду об этом помнить, но помнить будешь ты, за нас обоих. — Проговорил Виктор, заставляя Юри посмотреть ему в глаза. — Я буду твоим тренером, Кацуки Юри. И мы вместе с тобой завоюем золотую медаль.  
  
Юри кивнул, не веря своим ушам. Если бы ему кто-то сказал, когда все это началось, что его вот так будет обнимать его кумир, говоря ему то, что почти каждый юный фигурист в этом зале мечтал от него услышать в свой адрес, Юри просто молча ушел бы, игнорируя такую дикую фантазию. Но теперь это стало реальностью.  
  
Юри понадобилось еще несколько минут, чтобы успокоиться. И когда он перестал шмыгать носом, Виктор наклонился к нему и очень тихо прошептал ему на ухо:  
  
-Свой первый четверной прыжок я сделал в полном одиночестве, когда Яков запретил мне тренироваться из-за подозрения на травму. Я сбежал от него и пробрался на каток в одном из питерских дворов. Коньки у меня были в рюкзаке за спиной, а на улице было около минус двадцати. Пока я переобувался, было ощущение, что вот-вот отморожу себе руки и ноги. Но потом я поехал и, сам того не ожидая, выполнил тот прыжок. До этого я его тренировал несколько месяцев и как раз утром того же дня неудачно его приземлил.  
Виктор чуть усмехнулся прямо в волосы Юри, настолько он был близко. Юри немного смутился, ощутив ласку его дыхания. Момент был почему-то просто волшебный. Откровенность Виктора, интимность небольшой ниши в дальней части зала, абсурдность ситуации в целом.  
  
-Виктор! — Капризный тон Плисецкого разрушил магию. Юри дернулся и поспешил отстраниться. Виктор выпрямился и обернулся.  
  
-Юрий, вот уж не думал, что ты станешь меня искать… Без меня слабо, да? — Добавил он по-русски.  
  
-Без тебя скучно! — Парировал юниор и уставился сверлящим взглядом в Юри. — Ты в своем репертуаре, Витя?  
  
-Иди к черту! — Рассмеялся Виктор и бегло извинился перед Юри за то, что говорил при нем на русском. –Юрочка у нас сегодня за отвлекающего. — Поспешил он пояснить. — Это у нас игра такая, чтобы…  
  
-… тренер не заставил вас выполнять договор. — Закончил на автомате за него Юри. Виктор изумленно застыл, но быстро очнулся от удивления и улыбнулся.  
  
-Да. Не буду спрашивать, откуда ты знаешь. — Проговорил он спустя минуту. — Юра, мы уже идем. Дай нам еще минуту.  
  
-Развлекайтесь, голубки! — Бросил Плисецкий и удалился. Юри ощутил, как к лицу прилила кровь. Виктор больше не улыбался. Он очень внимательно смотрел на японца, стоявшего перед ним со смущенным румянцем на щеках.  
  
-Знаешь, до сих пор мне казалось, что ты просто заигрываешь со мной. — Признался Виктор. — Но теперь я начинаю понимать, что рассказанная тобой история правдива.  
Виктор замолчал, тряхнул головой, будто отметая какие-то мысли, и уже с улыбкой продолжил.  
  
-Но между нами это ничего не меняет. Я буду твоим тренером, Кацуки Юри.  
  
  
 **Глава 4. Через тернии к звездам.**  
  
  
Будильник заставил Юри подскочить. Под недоуменным взглядом Пхичита, который лежал на своей постели и просматривал что-то в телефоне, Юри бросился в ванную.  
  
-Если ты не хочешь каждый раз так вот бегать, ставь будильник на пятнадцать минут раньше. — Заметил скептически Пхичит ему вслед. Юри не ответил. Из ванной послышался звук льющейся воды. Пхичит пожал плечами и снова уткнулся в телефон.  
  
-Тренировка? — Встревоженно поинтересовался Юри, выглядывая из-за двери ванной минут пять спустя. Пхичит уставился на него с нескрываемым удивлением.  
  
-Естественно, — отозвался таец, усмехнувшись. — Кто тебе позволит выйти катать произвольную без генерального проката?  
  
Вздох облегчения, что вырвался у Юри в этот момент, заставил колыхнуться занавески в комнате. Пхичит не успел ничего сказать, Юри уже скрылся за дверью ванной.  
  


***

  
  
-Кацуки, какая муха тебя сегодня укусила? — Недоумевал Селестино, когда Юри чисто откатал более дорогую версию своей программы. — Признайся, ты что-то принимаешь? Это допинг?  
  
Юри остановился у бортика, сияя довольной улыбкой.  
  
-Нет, наверное, я просто собрался с мыслями. — Робко сознался он, поймав себя на том, что никогда еще так прямо не говорил со своим тренером.  
  
-Если ты покажешь подобный прокат сегодня вечером, то, возможно, побьешь личный рекорд. — Заметил Селестино. Юри промолчал.  
  
После тренировки, сидя в раздевалке, Юри размышлял над тем, как лучше заговорить с Виктором. Он немного переживал, что не найдет в себе сил с ним снова заговорить, и все приготовления, и его, и Виктора, окажутся напрасными. Но его опасения были напрасными.  
  
-Юри Кацуки? — Раздалось у него над ухом. Виктор без обиняков сел рядом с ним на скамейку, сияя улыбкой. — Это что там сейчас такое было на тренировке? Если ты так умеешь, чего вчера почти слил короткую?  
  
Юри не нашелся, что ответить. Он оторопело смотрел на Виктора, чувствуя себя сусликом в свете фар. Оцепенение длилось с минуту, потом Юри вспомнил, зачем вообще здесь сидел.  
  
-Виктор, ты должен меня выслушать! — Решительно заговорил он, взяв русского за плечи и глядя ему в глаза.  
  


***

  
  
-Так значит, это я придумал… — Виктор продолжал недоумевать, как и всю дорогу до катка.  
  
-Да… Ты предположил, что можешь мне не поверить. — Пояснил Юри.  
  
-Да, поверить в подобную историю сложно. — Признался Виктор. — Но… Я сказал, что помогу. Тот я. Значит, я помогу.  
  
Он выкатился на лед и сделал Юри приглашающий жест. Японец последовал его примеру и тоже оказался посреди катка.  
  
-Ну что, покажешь, с чем работать будем? — Спросил Виктор. Юри пожал плечами и показал все то, что показал ему днем ранее сам Виктор. Никифоров внимательно, не отрываясь, проследил все движения и присвистнул, когда Юри растянулся на льду в процессе неудачной попытки прыжка.  
  
-Так, не торопись. Давай начнем с азов…  
  


***

  
  
День за днем Юри проводил по несколько часов вместе с Виктором. Он заметил, что в некоторые дни Виктор потом откатывал свою произвольную на отлично. Но было пару раз такое, что после их интенсивной тренировки Никифоров начинал делать ошибки во время выступления. В подобные дни Юри особенно остро ощущал свою вину за такой поворот событий.  
  
Но чувство вины сменялось чувством удовлетворения от осознания, что его техника, именно благодаря Виктору, с каждым днем поднималась на все более и более высокий уровень.  
Вечерние мероприятия Юри продолжал игнорировать. Причина была все той же. К тому же, ему казалось, что, если он пойдет на банкет, их с Виктором общение может перейти на какой-то совершенно иной уровень. И Юри отлично понимал, что тогда дороги назад не будет.  
  
С каждым часом, проведенным с Виктором, Юри все четче осознавал, что он по-настоящему влюбился в этого удивительного человека. Влюбился заново, сопоставляя реальную личность с образом, который он с самого детства лелеял в своем сознании.  
  
И теперь он боялся, что любой неосторожный шаг откинет его не просто назад, а размажет начисто. Потому он игнорировал банкет, понимая, что уже не сможет нормально общаться с Виктором, тем Виктором, который о нем, о Кацуки Юри, знает только то, сколько ему лет, и что он участвует в финале Гран-При. Хотя сам Юри знал Виктора теперь намного лучше, чем когда-либо.  
  


***

  
  
-Может, нам стоит тебе и хореографию полностью переделать? — Спросил Виктор после полутора месяцев их совместных тренировок. Юри как раз растирал лодыжку после очередного неудачного приземления. Заход на флип оказался не очень удачным.  
  
-Как? — Переполошился Юри, подскочив со скамьи.  
  
-Смотри, если мы оставим три четверных во второй половине, то нам надо будет…  
  
Виктор продолжал говорить, а в голове у Юри кружился водоворот мыслей. Одно дело наставить в программу новых прыжков. Даже, если он сможет доказать Селестино, что они необходимы, он не сможет доказать ему, что надо менять и хореографический ряд. Тем более, что судьи это точно не пропустят.  
  
-Я смотрю, ты в шоке. Я не имею в виду, что мы заменим всю хореографию. Я говорю о том, что прыжки надо вписать в хореографический ряд таким образом, чтобы они идеально ложились под музыку. Это добавит еще больше баллов.  
  
Юри уставился на Виктора. Тот смотрел на него с легкой ироничной улыбкой. Юри взглянул в небольшой блокнот, в котором Виктор что-то набрасывал, и оторопел. Судя по схеме прыжков и элементов, такая программа тянула на золото. При идеальном исполнении — на мировой рекорд.  
  
-Виктор… Ты…  
  
Виктор усмехнулся.  
  
-Я обещал тебе помочь выиграть золото. Это я и делаю.  
  
Юри нечем было крыть.  
  


***

  
  
С того дня Юри день ото дня тренировался с новой силой. Сначала он решил, что будет тренироваться самостоятельно, но уже через пару дней заскучал по обществу Виктора и ведомый собственным эгоизмом на следующую тренировку притащил Никифорова.  
  
Помимо техники росла и уверенность в себе. Юри видел, что у него получается, понимал, что его способности не такие скудные, как он считал все это время. После тренировок с Виктором для Юри было очень непросто присутствовать на утренних тренировках с Селестино.  
  
Однажды Пхичит последовал за Юри в раздевалку и не отставал, пока Юри не признался ему во всем. В тот день Юри тренировался с тайцем, показав ему поставленную Виктором программу. Пхичит был готов рыдать, когда Юри остановился с последними аккордами музыки.  
  
-Юри, это…  
  
-Невероятно? Да.  
  
-Значит, ты говорил правду. Ты не можешь вырваться из повторения этого дня, как в том фильме. И ты смог этим воспользоваться. — Пхичит был с одной стороны шокирован, с другой — безгранично рад за друга.  
  
-Ты просто обязан показать эту программу Селестино. — Пхичит взглянул на часы. — Но…  
  
-Да, я не успеваю сегодня ему это продемонстрировать. Если только выйти и откатать в чистовую.  
  
Пхичит закусил нижнюю губу и задумался надолго.  
  
-Но ты можешь сделать это не сегодня. Можешь попробовать завтра. — Предложил он.  
  
-Могу, — кивнул Юри. — Но, на самом деле, я не знаю, в какой момент этот день перестанет повторяться. Я не могу упускать такого шанса.  
  
Пхичит кивнул, согласный с этими аргументами.  
  


***

  
  
Выйдя с катка, Юри уже собирался с мыслями, чтобы вместе с тайцем ехать на выступление, но тут на перекресток, который они как раз пересекали, вылетел автомобиль…  
  


***

  
  
Будильник.  
  
Юри разлепил веки, удивляясь, что все кости целы. Последнее, что он помнил, звук сирены и темноту.  
  
-Ты вставать собираешься? — Пхичит с улыбкой выглянул из ванной. Юри сел в постели и на мгновение задумался. Почему он до сих пор все чувствовал, а теперь с ним ничего не произошло? Нет, он был рад, что от аварии не осталось и следа. Но все это время его тело менялось, запоминая прожитый день. Юри точно не мог бы сказать, как давно он был во временной петле, что-то вроде месяцев двух, может, трех. За это время он расстался с детской припухлостью — весом, набранным перед финалом из-за разнообразных неприятных обстоятельств. Мускулатура была такой, что ему иногда было страшно смотреть на себя в зеркало в ванной. Но вот в этот раз тело осталось в состоянии «сутки назад».  
  
-Селестино уже дважды звонил. Говорит, что если мы сейчас же не спустимся, он к нам сам поднимется. — Сообщил Пхичит, возвращаясь в комнату. Юри отошел от размышлений и бросился собираться.  
  


***

  
  
-Давай, Юри. — Подбадривал его Селестино, выпуская на лед. — Сейчас откатаем в чистую, и сможешь преспокойной пойти досыпать.  
  
Юри хмыкнул и выкатился на середину льда. Почему-то в этот раз утреннюю тренировку большинство спортсменов предпочло проигнорировать. На льду, кроме Юри, никого не было. Он сосредоточился, выдохнул и встал на исходную. Зазвучала музыка, его музыка. Та музыка, что заботливо выбрал для него Селестино еще весной, когда они начинали подготовку к этому сезону. Но все остальное….  
  
Дальше были плоды кропотливой работы Юри и Виктора. Юри двигался отточенными, ровными шагами, мягко выписывая все те нюансы хореографии, что придумал для него Виктор. Элемент за элементом. Прыжок, последовательность, вращение, кораблик, еще прыжок…  
  
Юри, почти задыхаясь, остановился в финальной точке программы. Над катком висела мертва тишина. Звук открывающейся в борте дверцы раздался почти оглушительным грохотом. Юри резко обернулся, встретившись взглядом с Виктором Никифоровым. Лицо у него было переполнено эмоций. Юри понимал, что на его собственном лице сейчас читалось отражение все тех же эмоций.  
  
Юри не сдержался и бросился навстречу Виктору. Тот на автомате раскрыл объятия ему навстречу.  
  
-Чтоб я сдох! — Раскатилось вдоль льда, улетая под самый купол. Плисецкий озвучил то, что было на уме у всех, кто видел только выполненный прокат.  
  
-Юра! — Прогремел Яков.  
  
 **Глава 5. За золотом.**  
  
-Я тебе этого не показывал. Я тебе этого не давал. Это не моя программа! — Селестино рвал и метал. — Ты понимаешь, что в ней читается большими буквами «Виктор Никифоров»?! Да нас засудят, тебя засудят, Кацуки! Я говорю тебе, НЕТ! Ты выйдешь с той программой, которую мы с тобой ставили вместе. Или я больше не твой тренер!  
  
Юри, немного осунувшись и чуть не плача, стоял в коридоре между выходом на каток и раздевалками. Селестино можно было понять. Его не слишком одаренный подопечный одним прекрасным утром выдает безупречный прокат на золотую медаль. Одно то, что раньше Юри звезд с неба не хватал, а тут вдруг выдал такое, говорило о том, что в деле есть какая-то загадка.  
  
Но все это не отменяло того факта, что Юри мог бы взять золото. Но теперь Селестино будет точно против. И еще предстояло объясниться с Виктором.  
  
-Что это было? — Голос Виктора звучал как-то ошеломленно, приглушенно и неуверенно. Он стоял на расстоянии вытянутой руки от Юри. Юри поднял взгляд и осознал, что в глазах у Виктора тоже стоят слезы.  
  
-Это будет непросто объяснить…  
  
-Ты уж попробуй! — Не выдержал Виктор, делая шаг вперед и нависая над Юри. Первая слеза очертила влажную дорожку по его щеке. Юри молча отвернулся. Было очень сложно собраться с мыслями. Даже объяснять Селестино свои успехи было проще. Легко было подойти к Виктору несколько недель назад и попросить о тренерстве. Легко было в пьяном угаре танцевать с ним, то и дело соприкасаясь телами на банкете. И не один раз.  
Но вот именно в этот момент взять себя в руки и рассказать Виктору уже заезженную за последнее время историю Юри никак не мог.  
  
-Молчишь? Я не помню, чтобы тренировал тебя. Не помню, чтобы делился с тобой какими-то секретами, не помню, чтобы ставил тебе программу! — Виктор был неумолим. Юри едва слышно захныкал. Виктор все наступал на него, давя его своей личностью и силой обиды.  
-Твой первый четверной… — Вдруг сказал с вызовом Юри, собравшись, наконец, с духом.   
— Ты сбежал от Якова, потому что у тебя подозревали травму и запретили выходить на лед. Ты нашел каток во дворе и, несмотря на мороз, встал на лед. И сделал свой первый четверной.  
  
Виктор смотрел на Юри, его глаза были переполнены удивлением. Слезы катились по щекам, но лишь те, что успели скопиться за последние минуты.  
  
-Откуда ты знаешь? — Оторопело прошептал он. Юри с шумом выдохнул, почувствовав, как в груди расходится тепло облегчения и решимости.  
  
-Нам надо серьезно поговорить.  
  


***

  
  
-На лед приглашается Кацуки Юри.  
  
Юри вздохнул и вышел на лед, в свет софитов. Теперь было очевидно, что откатать программу Виктора ему сегодня не удастся. После их долгого разговора в раздевалке Виктор впервые за все эти месяцы отказался ему помогать. Внутри у Юри сжалась неприятная пружина напряжения, которую он никак не мог отпустить.  
  
Он выдохнул и встал на исходную, двигаясь по изначальной схеме программы, разработанной для него Селестино. Прокат был чистым, но не победным. Теперь Юри это осознавал в полной мере. Хотя бы потому, что он свободно мог прыгнуть только сальхов. Но и этого он не сделал. Потому что понимал, что общей картины это не изменит.  
  
Последнее место. Вот его потолок. Не потому, что он не может, а потому что это его судьба. И лицо Виктора… Юри не мог себе простить, что так неосторожно причинил ему боль.  
Но у него будет шанс. Завтра.  
  


***

  
  
Будильник. Юри начинал ненавидеть этот момент. Каждый день, изо дня в день, именно он был неизменен.  
  
-Юри? — Пхичит склонился над ним. — Ты что, плакал?  
  
Юри резко сел, почти сбросив с себя тайца. Пхичит фыркнул и рассмеялся.  
  
-Вставай, а то Селестино тебе голову открутит.  
  


***

  
  
Утренняя тренировка прошла, как обычно. Так, как она должна была пройти, и как проходила последние несколько недель. После тренировки Юри быстро переоделся и направился прямиком на частный каток. Там он отшлифовал ту программу, что они ставили вместе с Виктором.  
  
Закончив прокат, Юри почувствовал солоноватый привкус во рту. Он и не заметил, как его глаза переполнились слезами, и теперь именно их вкус он ощущал у себя на языке. Вкус слез, слез будущей победы.  
  


***

  
  
-На лед приглашается Кацуки Юри!  
  
Юри поприветствовал публику и постарался сосредоточиться на собственном решении. Он твердо решил, что будет катать свою программу, а не изначальную. И пусть будет, что будет.  
  
Музыка закончилась. Юри перевел дыхание и обвел взглядом трибуны. Тишина буквально взорвалась. Крики, аплодисменты, цветы и мягкие игрушки, летящие на лед. Юри оторопело наблюдал за всем этим. Он посмотрел вдоль борта и увидел Виктора. Боль от недавней реакции русского на прокат на тренировке была еще слишком ощутимой. Юри по-настоящему опасался, что сейчас на него обрушатся все круги ада.  
  
Он неуверенно откатился к борту и принял из рук Селестино чехлы. Уголок слез и поцелуев был настолько близко и так далеко, потому что приходилось буквально продираться сквозь толпу, восторженно осыпающую его вопросами и поздравлениями.  
  
Когда Юри сел на скамью перед прицелом камер и взглянул на монитор, где шел повтор его выступления, он замер. Со стороны он уже не мог себя узнать. Разве это был тот же Кацуки Юри, что для всех этих людей всего сутки назад откатал короткую программу не самым лучшим образом? Разве это был тот самый Юри, что рыдал несколько недель назад на этом самом месте, утирая сопли и размышляя о конце карьеры? Нет. Это был кто-то другой. Юри это прекрасно понимал.  
  
Оглашение оценок заставило трибуны взреветь повторно. Селестино рядом с Юри утирал скупую слезу. С одной из трибун Пхичит во все горло орал признания в вечной любви в компании с Милой и Сарой Криспино.  
  
Дальше была череда поздравлений от судей, представителей прессы, тренеров, что еще не успели уйти вслед за своими подопечными. Юри улыбался рассеянно, кивал, отвечал на вопросы о прокате, сбивчиво и нескладно. Ему, по большому счету, все это было в новинку. Раньше такого внимания он к своей персоне не наблюдал.  
  
Подняв взгляд, Юри встретился с льдистыми глазами Виктора. Сердце его пропустило удар. Виктор стоял позади толпы, прислонившись к стене, и мягко улыбнулся, когда встретился взглядом с Юри.  _Он помнит?_  Пронеслось в голове Юри.  
  
-Как ты уговорил Виктора поставить тебе программу?! — Юрий Плисецкий ворвался в раздевалку, подобно вихрю.  
  
-Он меня не уговаривал, Юра. — Виктор вошел следом. Он строго посмотрел на парнишку-юниора и тот направился на выход, громко и раздраженно фыркнув.  
  
-Ну так что? Вас можно поздравить, Кацуки Юри? — Голос Виктора звучал немного раздраженно, но в глазах было предельно много теплоты.  
  
-Ты не злишься? — Неуверенно спросил Юри, убирая коньки в сумку.  
  
-Я не знаю, что тут только что произошло, но… — Виктор подошел ближе, не отрывая взгляда от Юри. Юри поднялся ему навстречу, тоже не в силах отвести от него взгляд. Дойдя до Юри, Виктор усмехнулся и, мгновенно заключив в ладони лицо японца, поцеловал его.  
  
-На вряд ли это удивило тебя больше, чем ты удивил сегодня меня. — Мягко произнес Виктор. Юри смотрел на него широко распахнутыми глазами и чувствовал, как в них начинают набираться слезы. — Нет-нет, только не плачь. Я этого не вынесу…  
  
-Прости. — Пробормотал Юри, тяжело втянув воздух носом. — Я… Спасибо тебе.  
  
-Не знаю, за что. — Мягко сказал Виктор, отпуская лицо Юри. — Но принимаю твою благодарность.  
  


***

  
  
Церемония награждения прошла немного смазано, поскольку судьи долго спорили, не стоит ли снять Кацуки за дерзкую перекройку программы в последний момент. Но, в конечно счете, все решилось в пользу Юри. И, несмотря на то, что в короткой программе он был далеко за пределами призовой тройки, по сумме баллов Юри не только ворвался в число призеров, но и взял золото.  
  
Когда ему на шею скользнула пестрая широкая лента, а на грудь легла тяжесть медали, Юри почувствовал, что вот-вот потеряет сознание. Рядом с ним стояли Виктор и Кристоф, улыбаясь почти идентичными улыбками и демонстрируя свои медали, серебряную и бронзовую соответственно.  
  
 _Черт, почему так тяжело?_  Недоумевал про себя Юри, внезапно почувствовав, как перед глазами поплыли темные пятна.  _Нет, только не теперь!_  
  


***

  
  
Открыв глаза, Юри не сразу понял, что ему все так же тяжело. Поперек его груди лежала рука. Будто вырезанная из алебастра, с почти светящейся кожей, с широким золотым кольцом на одном из пальцев.  _Что это?_  Юри повернул голову и увидел рассыпавшиеся по подушке серебристые волосы.  _Виктор?!_  Юри резко сел и схватился за голову. Прикрыв лицо руками, через мгновение он обнаружил кольцо и у себя на пальце. Золотое, тяжелое и сияющее.  
  
Виктор рядом с ним застонал и открыл глаза. Маккачин завозился где-то в ногах кровати поверх одеяла. Юри оторопело уставился на стену, пытаясь понять, где он.  _Сон, это был просто сон._  
  
-Юри, что случилось? — Виктор сонно моргал. Юри вдруг встрепенулся и все вспомнил, еще четче осознав, что видел только что самый странный в своей жизни сон.  
  
-Тебе кошмар приснился? — Заботливо спросил Виктор.  
  
-Нет, — замотал судорожно головой Юри. — Мне приснилось, что я выиграл золото…  
  
Юри вздохнул и пересказал Виктору свой странный сон. Виктор выслушал и усмехнулся.  
  
-Ты жалеешь, что золото тебе на самом деле не досталось? — Уточнил с усмешкой Виктор. Юри выставил перед собой руку, рассматривая кольцо на пальце. На мгновение в этом странном сне он подумал, что ему уже никогда не светит что-либо с Виктором. И это причинило ему очень настоящую, реальную боль.  
  
-Нет. — С улыбкой отозвался он, опуская руку и поворачиваясь к Виктору. — Свое золото я в конечном счете получил.


End file.
